


in a blink

by whatisluv



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, I Tried, its fine, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisluv/pseuds/whatisluv
Summary: basically a superhero au with all the cliches, some angst and a surprise plot twist ending. nayeon is basically the flash but cooler and not as stupid (love u barry allen) and chaeyoung is the best friend we all want. lets GO





	1. prologue

“This is stupid, I look stupid” Nayeon complained  
“You look stupid when you go out in a hoodie and mask, this is art” Chaeyoung said slapping the older girls butt and pulling pins out of the suit. This was it Chaeyoung thought pulling the last pins out she saw the form fitting latex/leather combination suit come into place fitting around the older girl perfectly.  
“Okay, how does it feel?” Chaeyoung asked taking a step back to admire her handiwork  
“Like a glove” Nayeon said looking at herself in the mirror, the black suit fit perfectly and didn’t look as stupid as she originally thought. Looks however weren’t everything she thought to herself, the suit had to be functional as well.  
“Just go, I know you want to try it out” Chaeyoung sighed as she felt a familiar gust of wind, shaking her head she began picking up her supplies. Eyeing the bloody hoodie warily she reached for it and tossed it in the garbage, not only was it horrendous in style but the highschool logo imprinted on the soiled fabric made it more obvious to who could be wearing it. T  
“Chaeyoung honey- Oh I thought Nayeon was over?” Chaeyoung’s mother asked, looking around the room for the other girl  
“She is, she just went out for a run” Chaeyoung said nervously eyeing the mask that was just thrown on the floor  
“A run? It’s very late honey its dangerous for a young girl like herself to be out this late”  
“Not a problem ma’am, I can take care of myself” Nayeon said winking at Chaeyoung before entering the room dropping a duffle bag to the ground.  
“Just be careful, and sleep at a reasonable time girl it is a school night”  
Chaeyoung nodded quickly pushing her mom out of the door before looking at Nayeon who was laughing silently.  
“This is bad for my 15-year-old heart” she said throwing herself down on her bed and sighing before looking expectantly at her older friend.  
“The suit is great, and it feels like I’m naked all the time which is a plus, oh you know what Momo would love this suit she likes being naked.”  
“Mina would like it too” Chaeyoung said wiggling her eyebrows  
“Mina would have to notice me to like it you egg” Nayeon said pushing the younger girl before settling in the bed.  
“You’re really gonna do this aren’t you, like for real this time?”  
“If I don’t who will” Nayeon hummed turning to look at the younger girl, this was her life now she thought.  
“You’re stupid, but I guess I’m stupider seeing as I’m helping you with this”  
Nayeon just nodded pulling the younger girl close, despite the age difference the two were inseparable. After the car crash that had taken Nayeon’s parents lives and left her seriously injured Chaeyoung was all the family she had left. 

With this gift given to her by who knows what she was determined to save everyone and anyone, not wanting anyone else to lose people they cared about like she had. 

“You’re gonna need a name” Chaeyoung said closing her eyes and leaning into Nayeon’s arms  
“Mmm, The Flash?” Nayeon suggested that was the only thing she could think of, Chaeyoung snorted “That’s already taken by a comic book hero, how about Speedy?” this time Nayeon snorted “Like the Mexican mouse?” Chaeyoung just nodded, “You have matching teeth”  
“I actually hate you” Nayeon said pushing the other girl away, “Okay, jokes aside how about Blink?” Nayeon nodded in agreement, Blink could work. After all she could save people in a blink of an eye. 

A/N: All mistakes are mine and I accept them fully, it is what it is at this point. I like the idea of superhero au’s so I decided why not. The next chapter is a time jump, the prologue starts the story off in highschool but the 1st chapter the girls are in university.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story begins with our young superhero and her cool best friend. notes at the end

Notes: Nayeon will be 20, Jihyo and Jeongyeon are 19, the rest are 18 minus Tzuyu who will be 17. These ages just kind of fit with how I want my story to go and since it is an AU it works. Majors are as follow Nayeon is human factors which is a type of engineering, Jihyo and Jeongyeon are both communications majors, Mina is premed, Tzuyu is a prodigy child but idk her major yet. Chaeyoung is business with a minor in studio art. Dahyun and Sana are undecided. Momo is business with a minor in dance. 

“This group project is due in two weeks and will require a presentation of whatever product you decide to redesign”   
Nayeon groaned, she not only loathed group projects but the idea of public speaking was even worse.   
“Groups have already be chosen when I call your name out please stand and then exchange information with your partners”  
“Jihyo, Mina, Nayeon and Chaeyoung” The professor called  
“Nayeon get up” Chaeyoung whispered pulling her friend along to stand with the other two girls. Nayeon just nodded, this was too much, group work and public speaking seemed so little compared to the fact that she was in a group with Mina Myoui. Jihyo she could handle, they were high school friends but Mina, a girl who had only ever spoken to her once and that was just to ask for a pencil, was a whole new playing field and the only field Nayeon ever did good on was the track field.   
“Is she okay?”  
Nayeon looked up to see Mina looking at her with concern, great she thought one minute in and I am already being weird.   
“She’s fine, she just has really bad anxiety with group presentations is all” Chaeyoung said poking the older girl, Nayeon just nodded. Jihyo looked around, it felt like highschool all over again she mused, Nayeon and Chaeyoung at the hip once again. She looked at Nayeon again who was looking at her vibrating phone before getting serious, “Alright let us exchange numbers and try to meet up at least once this week to get an idea for our redesign” Jihyo said clapping her hands and pulling Nayeon out of her trance. “Sounds good, Nayeon has to go right now but I’ll give you her info” Chaeyoung said pushing the older girl who nodded and left the classroom quickly. “Is she going to be okay? Mina asked not liking how abruptly the other girl left with a frown on her face. “Yes” Chaeyoung said “Nayeon just had a.. doctor’s appointment is all, she is always on top of things so don’t worry about that.” Jihyo nodded in agreement having graduated second in her class in highschool with Nayeon in first she knew the other girl would not let them down. Although she was curious as to why the other girl had left so abruptly.   
“Alright see you then” Chaeyoung said after sending her info to the other two girls, leaving in a hurry. “Are you getting high school flashbacks?” Jihyo asked Mina as Chaeyoung left, “It’s always been like this hasn’t it? Wherever Nayeon goes Chaeyoung is always sure to follow” Jihyo nodded, it had always been like this. 

“Reporting live from the scene of the accident, it seems there is a ten-car pile-up as the bridge has opened halfway due to an electrical malfunction” 

Shit Nayeon thought as she glanced at the scene, she sped through the crowds of people. She stopped at the first car in the pile up, “Help please my granddaughter” She turned to see an elderly woman holding her shoulder, “Don’t worry” Nayeon said rushing ahead speeding through the various cars, she pulled out people as she ran pulling them to safety.  
“Hey, can you hear me?” Thank god Nayeon thought Chaeyoung was online, “Chae its really bad, I already pulled out 3 families but there is still so much, and the bridge is shaking” Nayeon said stopping to look into the cars around her.   
“Okay, get as many people as you can out, the news already knows you’re on the scene and so do first responders. It says that they are working on getting the bridge closed” Chaeyoung said glancing at her computer screen.   
“Most of the bridge is cleared-” Nayeon stopped abruptly face to face with a man dressed in all black. “Sir it isn’t safe you have to-” Nayeon groaned before she could even finish she was being shot at? “What the hell, Nayeon?” Chaeyoung said hearing shots through the phone.   
“How does it feel? The bullets contain nanobots meant to slow you down, I wasn’t sure how many to use in each bullet, so I went with a nice even number”   
Nayeon just groaned, she felt everything around her slow down. 

“It looks like resident superhero Blink is down, footage from one of our helicopters shows that a man in black has shot her down. Which seems strange as this speedster is notoriously known for being able to weave through bullet. -This just in, we are getting a report that a car is teetering off the edge of the bridge way” 

“Do you know what isn’t safe? You, a freak like you isn’t safe here in this world. People like you are the reason my family is gone. Speed and strength, do you think that makes you God?” Nayeon just shook her head she had no idea what his man was talking about, she had never hurt anyone. “Nayeon, at the edge there’s a car, you have to get to it. Run Nayeon, run”

 

“Don’t” Nayeon said, entering the room, her body felt heavy. “Did you take a bus home?” Chaeyoung asked, pulling the older girl closer to look at her wounds properly. Nayeon just nodded, her powers had blown out the minute she rescued the teetering car. The nanobots did the job, they had slowed her down initially before shutting her down. “It’s okay, you did your best” Chaeyoung whispered, knowing that the older girl was probably beating herself up for not being able to help more after the mysterious man had shot at her. “I need to get faster” was all Nayeon could say, she hated feeling as helpless as she did after being slowed down so much. Chaeyoung just nodded, “On a lighter note you got Mina’s number” she said smiling softly. 

 

“What if we redesigned- are you even listening?” Mina asked, Nayeon just nodded not taking her eyes off her phone. It had been a week since the bride incident and Nayeon hadn’t been able to focus on anything else, “Nayeon she’s talking to you” Chaeyoung whisper poking her friend. Mina just rolled her eyes she had known something like this would happen, “Here” Nayeon said pulling out a folder from her bag and handing it to the other three girls before returning to her phone. Jihyo grabbed the folder opening it up to see drawings of an elevator panel redesigned to include an undo button and another drawing of a car with an increased brake light color. “There’s some research in too, if you guys don’t like those I have some others on application redesigns also” Nayeon said shrugging, “These are amazing” Mina said looking at the detail placed in every drawing. “That’s Im Nayeon for you, graduated top of her class, with a full ride to Yale but still decided to come to this shit hole” Chaeyoung said smiling at her friend. Mina’s eyes widened she didn’t know that Nayeon had gotten into such a prestigious school. “Yale doesn’t have you” Nayeon said poking Chaeyoung, “I still think you’re an idiot for staying” Jihyo said. Jihyo was jealous when she had heard that the older girl had gotten a full ride to her dream school and then disturbed when she found out that Nayeon had decided to stay and attend a state school instead. “This is my home, I wouldn’t have anywhere else to go if I had left. Chaeyoung and her mom are all the family I have left. The choice was simple” Nayeon said smiling softly before turning to look to Mina who was left slack-jawed. “Plus, UVA isn’t too bad” Nayeon finished looking right at Mina as she said these words before blushing and looking away. Mina felt her cheeks warm up, she definitely did not expect an answer like that. 

A/N: Okay, well that’s the start I guess. All mistakes are mine and I accept them as I hate proofreading. They’re attending UVA which is the University of Virginia, it’s a very good school in VA I think.


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its gonna seem a bit rushed but its fine also i added min yoongi only because i needed a male that wouldn't be problematic, for this au he is chaeyoungs "cousin" bet

“Hey mind if I sit down?”  
“No- Yes!” Nayeon said as she saw who asked and began to clear a space for the other girl, be cool she thought to herself as she finally looked up to see Mina setting her plate down. “Are these blueprints for the Death Star” Mina said as she reached for the sheets of paper scattered on the table, the drawings were so intricate. “Oh yes right, Chaeyoung made me watch the movies the other day and it just seemed really unrealistic that a station like that could have such a big flaw.” Nayeon said eyeing the plans, she had made a bet with Chaeyoung to see who could build a better scale model of the iconic space station. “That kind of stuff interests you?” Mina asked looking through more of the papers on the table, being a pre-med student, she never really had to deal with engineering to this extent. “Oh yeah, I love this stuff, like the movies too but just all of this in general” Nayeon said gesturing to all the papers around her “I like the idea of helping people and this lets me do that. With human factors I can help prevent work accidents from happening-” Mina nodded listening as the other girl explained her major and how she wanted to understand human error and attempt to prevent them as well. “So, like the bridge accident last week? You want to stop malfunctions like that?” Mina asked poking at her fries. Mina watched as Nayeon dropped her hands instantly and her face become blank, had she said something wrong? “Yes, I want to help prevent things like that.” Nayeon said looking down, “You’ll be great, you’ll put Blink out of a job with all the helping you’ll do.” Mina said suddenly, not liking how the mood got tense she continued “You can do anything, I believe in you Nayeon, you’re like the smartest person I know. Don’t tell Jihyo I said that though” Mina finished red in the face. “Nayeon, thank god-” Chaeyoung started before seeing that her friend was with company, “I’m not like interrupting anything am I?” she asked as she glanced between Mina who was red in the face and Nayeon who was staring at the other girl in awe. “No, go ahead and talk to your girlfriend she’s all yours” Mina said suddenly standing up. “Mina, I am going to stop you right there this work of art right here” Chaeyoung said gesturing to herself “Can never and will never date that” pointing at Nayeon who seemed to be choking on air. “She is not my girlfriend” Nayeon said “That’s like incest, oh my god do people think we’re dating?” 

“You mean you aren’t dating?” Jeongyeon said taking a seat next to Mina and reaching for the abandoned fries on the other girl’s plate. “Wait, Nayeon you’re dating my girlfriend?” Dahyun asked as she joined her friends. Great, Nayeon thought this could not get any worse. “You mean you would date Chaeyoung before you’d date me?” another voice asked, scratch that Nayeon thought it could get worse. “Mina please sit back down you’re making me nervous” Chaeyoung said as she took a seat by Nayeon. “To clarify, Nayeon and I aren’t dating” Chaeyoung said before pointing to the paler girl “Dahyun and I are however” Dahyun nodded before adding “Nayeon is 100 percent single if you’re wondering” At this Nayeon choked, “I’ve already tried to fix that but she just won’t let me” Sana said dramatically before being nudged by Jeongyeon. Mina looked to the girl next to Jeongyeon, to put it simply she was beautiful and was curious as to why Nayeon wouldn’t date her. Nayeon cleared her throat loudly “Is there a reason you all decided to invade my space, you know the rules” The other girls minus Mina suddenly all stood up, it was an unspoken rule between the friends that when Nayeon was at her table with work spread out that she meant business and that meant no interruptions. “But Nayeon” Sana whined “She still gets to sit” she said pointing to Mina, Mina just looked up confused as to why everyone else had gotten up.

This just in, reports are coming in that a bank robbery has turned into a hostage situation as a man dressed in all black is demanding that Blink come- NEWS CAST ENDED

“I have to go my class is starting soon” Nayeon said standing up and rushing out of the dining hall. “How is she going to go to class without her stuff” Sana asked sitting back down and looking at all the papers on the table before grabbing one “Nanobots?” Chaeyoung snatched the paper out of the other girls hand and began to carelessly shove the rest of the papers back in Nayeon’s bag. “I can go and give her the bag if you want?” Mina said not wanting to eat any longer, Chaeyoung just shook her head “It’s fine I have to go anyway, bye guys” she said waving off to her friends. “You must be pretty special” Jeongyeon said quietly, “Nayeon never lets anyone sit with her when she’s in work mode” Mina was the one to choke this time, she had no idea that was the rule everyone else was talking about. 

 

Nayeon got to the bank quickly stopping by a blonde man to make her presence known “Good, you’re here, take this” Yoongi said handing Nayeon a vest “Before you say no, I had this vest specially made for you Nayeon, Chaeyoung mentioned nanobots and this is a special mix of kevlar and a white dwarf star alloy which should stop them from coming in” Nayeon nodded taking the vest and slipping it on quickly, “Agent Min, oh Blink you’re here” another voice said. “I’m going in” was all Nayeon said before zooming by. “How troublesome” Yoongi said as he watched the speedster rush in head first. 

Nayeon survey the room, there were at least 10 people not counting a service dog, “You can all go now” said a voice “I only want her” the man dressed in black continued “LEAVE US NOW” he shouted, the hostages began to scurry out. “Here I am” Nayeon said cautiously taking a step towards the man, the man just smiled widely “Yes you are” he said before he shot once again, this time Nayeon was quick to react catching the bullets in her hand. “Oh good you’re learning, too bad that was just a distraction” at this Nayeon looked around only to be pushed to the ground hearing a low growl in her ear. “Not-a-dog” she gasped as she felt something bite her. “I asked you last time, if you felt like god, you never responded” the man said taking a step closer and shooting Nayeon in the shoulder as the girl tried to get the giant animal off her. “Why are you doing this” Nayeon asked as she slipped out of the animals grasp holding onto her shoulder, “Who are you?” The man dressed in black just smiled “I am not the first and I will not be the last. Goodbye Im Nayeon” he said as the animal tore into Nayeon’s leg again and the building began to shake. “How do you-” Nayeon was cut off and her vison turned black. The ringing in her ears became louder. 

We are getting a report that seismic activity has been occurring all over the Virginia area, the same time that a bank that had been taken hostage has reportedly exploded. 

Chaeyoung dropped everything looking over at the news report, images of a fallen Bank of America where shown. “Hey, are you okay?” Mina asked she had just left the dining hall as the other girls had gotten too loud for her taste, she was hoping to bump into Nayeon but Chaeyoung was cool too. “Do you drive?” Chaeyoung asked looking away from the TV she had to find Nayeon, Mina nodded and felt herself being pulled by the shorter girl. 

“Where are we going” Mina finally asks breaking the silence that had overtaken the car, they had been driving for ten minutes the only sound coming from GPS was speaking directions. Chaeyoung looked at her phone, Yoongi had texted her saying that there was still no word on Nayeon. “Just don’t freak out” was all Chaeyoung said as she put her phone to her ear. “Chaeng, its bad it’s really bad and I can’t take her in without being asked questions” Yoongi said into the phone as he started to pull out the fallen superhero from the ruble. This was his cousins best friend, a girl he had known for years and to see her in this shape it broke his heart. Nayeon’s body felt heavy, opening her eyes she was met with blonde hair, Yoongi she thought as she looked around. The building had fallen, and everything was breaking, they had to get out she thought trying to stand she felt her left leg go numb. “I can’t feel my leg” she said, she knew she was healing as she didn’t feel half as bad as before, but her leg felt numb. “You lost a lot of blood Im, that thing” Yoongi said pointing to the animal from before “Bit a huge chunk out, we have to go” he said pulling her up again and wrapping her arm around his waist before making the trek out. Nayeon felt the pain then, her left leg wasn’t healing not like the rest of her body.  
Mina stopped the car as soon as the GPS had stated they reached their destination, they were at the scene of the bank robbery. She got out of the car following Chaeyoung who began running towards a man and Blink?


End file.
